


A plan

by The_Hybrid



Series: The Truth Behind The Prophecy [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: GoodDalek, Jacks death, yes you were right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl runs away</p>
            </blockquote>





	A plan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a little while. I've been quite busy and haven't been able to post this

The girl sat on a bench, no idea where she was. She just knew she was a long way away from Jack. She didn't realise how attached she'd become to him, but now she knew she'd probably never see him again, she was sad. But she could never go back now.

  
After she had heard what Jack had been saying to Martha. About who she was, she became angry. She pretended to sleep for a long time. Long enough for Jack to go to work (why he wouldn't tell her what he did, she had no idea). She had packed all of her things into a rucksack she'd found. It was plenty big enough for her clothes and the few nick nacs she owned, and it didn't look too big. When Jack returned home, she hid the rucksack and pretended nothing was wrong. She spoke to Jack, discussed what she'd done that day and in turn all he did was look at her like he knew something, but couldn't quite grasp it.

  
Eventually she went to bed, and Jack followed not long afterwards. After he was asleep, the girl wrote a note and left it on his cabinet.

  
  
Someone knocked into her, pulling her out of the daze she'd been in. Remebering what she'd done wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't help herself. It was the first time she'd used her training, and she couldn't believe it.

  
  
After she'd placed the note on his cabinet, she looked at Jack while he had slept. She tried to take the Vortex Manipulator off of his hand, but it disturbed him. She needed the manipulator to leave, but she couldn't risk waking him. So she did the only thing she could think of. She walked up to where his head was, and braced herself on the bed. Taking a grip of his chin and the top of his head, she twisted them, opposite ways, breaking his neck. She picked up the manipulator and set the coordinates for a long way from Earth.

  
  
Moisture ran down the girl's face as she sat on the bench. She knew Jack would heal, and that he'd be fully conscious again within a few hours, but she had still killed him. No matter how she justified it, she had still killed the only man to ever care for her, and most likely have lost the trust of the only other people to ever look after her. She truly was alone.

  
A woman walked up to the girl, and knelt in front of her. "Hello. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

  
The girl looked up. It was only then that she realised the moisture on her face was tears. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Don't know why I'm crying. I seem to be doing that a lot recently."  
"Okay then. Is there anything I can do to help?"

  
"No, I don't think so." The woman started to walk away. Suddenly, the girl had an idea. She ran away with an intention,  but now she'd gotten here, she had no idea where to go next. "Actually, I was wondering if you knew where the library is?"

  
"Oh, sure honey. Go down the corridor, take three lefts, a right and then a left. It's the door at the end."

  
"Oh no, I don't mean this library. I mean the largest library in the universe. The Library."

  
"That library's been quarantined for well over a hundred years. The only people to go down are dead. BT they did save me and my colleges and everyone else there. But you can't go there. You'll be killed."

  
"Oh, I know. But please could you tell me where it is? It's very important to me."

  
"Okay then. The coordinates are 53:21:82. But why is it so important? You mustn't go there."

  
"There's a massive hard drive, right? I can send a signal up there?"

  
"Yes, but.."

  
"You've been very helpful. Thanks." With that, the girl walked away.

  
  
That night, the girl sat up, tweaking the Vortex Manipulator. She knew it could send messages, she was just trying to get it to interface with the computer. Finally she did, so she sent a message. Directing it to one of the programs, named Songs, she transmitted. I'm coming to get you. You don't know who I am, or what I can do, but I'm coming to rescue you. You'll be carbon again soon. 

  
With that, she slept. She still had a lot to plan, but she knew it would be okay. She just needed to hide her identity.

**Author's Note:**

> The drama continues...


End file.
